youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Novak
Michael Novak (born: ), is an aspiring film director who experiments with directing, by making his own YouTube short films, sketches, reviews and much more. About Michael uploads new content every Saturday and has done it for over 3 years. Michael says about his channel "The unique thing (....) is that you'll never know what I upload. All you know is I upload every Saturday, but I do so many different series, that you will always be surprised by my content". From December 26, 2011, to April 2013, Michael made tutorials and app reviews together with all his other content which all were very successful. In April 2013, Michael deleted all his tutorials and app reviews. His reason for doing so follows: "I didn't wanna be known as the 'tutorials guy'. People only subscribed because of the tutorials, and so when I stopped making them people unsubscribed. I deleted them so that when people check out my channel, they will subscribe because of my other content". ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2_o2_PVKIM Personal Life Michael was born on May 20, 1997, in a small town outside of Copenhagen, Denmark. He currently still resides in the city, living with his mom, his dad, and his brother while he attends the local college. Michael has also shared on his Facebook fan page that he also attends a sort of film school at his local youth school every week. Michael doesn't share too much of his private life, but from what we can see in his videos, Michael has a dog and used to have a guinea pig who died in September 2014. Michael explained on September the 20th 2014, that he had not been active online, because his beloved grandmother had just passed away due to cancer. Michael was there in her last days, at her side. Short films In May 2013 Michael made his very first shortfilm. The production quality is how you would expect for a first, but ever since Michael has made even bigger productions, with higher production value, and a budget. Michael has since his first shortfilm made 5 other shortfilms all about topics like; (cyber)bullying, suicide, death, time travel, mysteries and more. Michael has so far, also done 1 danish shortfilm called "The Secret" and has 1 more coming up, called "The Devils Learner". However more information about the shortfilm is yet to be released. Michael says, about his shortfilms; '' I love doing shortfilms, and I wish I could do more, but shortfilms are also the biggest production series. It takes time, MONEY, planning & patience. All though my current plan is to make 1-2 big production shortfilm every year. '' Equipment Michael Novak uses a lot of different equipment for making his videos. A lot of people have often asked about specifically what equipment he uses, and so here is the list: *Camera: Sony SLT-A58 Camera. *Microphone: Blue Yeti Mic. *Lighting: 2 EZ Lighting Kits, and 1 Bolling SLH Light w/ 5 lightbulbs. *Green Screen: 5x7 Reversible Green & Blue Screen. *Computer: 2600k, Asrock Z68, GW700, 7850, 16 GB Ram, 120GB SSD, 2 TB HHD. *Editing Programme: Adobe Premiere CC, Adobe After Effects & MagiX Video Editor Pro V15. *Desktop recording: Fraps v. 3.4 2. Other Channels Michael also has many other channels as well. Two of them is still active. They are as follows: 'MichaelNovakTwo On July 28, 2012 Michael opened up a second channel. On that channel Michael posted his succes series "Funny Picture Searches" (FPS for short), and his "Talking Vlogs" series. On July 9, 2014 Michael announced that he would be suspending these two hit series, and go on to only do his "Novak Features" show, and Behind The Scenes/Bloopers from his main channel videos. On the 3rd of June 2015, Michael uploaded a vlog. If he will reopen his "Talking Vlog" series, we are yet to find out. DWIsMyLife On September 22, 2013 Michael opened up a new channel called "DWIsMyLife". Shortly after he uploaded an intro video explaining that this channel would be used solely for the purpose of making Doctor Who related videos. Ever since that Michael has been making reviews, and his step-by-step series of all the Doctors involved in the show. On November 16, 2014 Michael announced he would be bringing in a brand new rant series. Also on the 6th of April 2015 he uploaded his very first Doctor Who sketch, as a random "one-time" thing. However this has opened the doors for even more Doctor Who sketches, such as "8 Things I Love About Steven Moffat" and more... Michael uploads a new episode every 3–4 weeks, due to his very busy life. UsFiveCollabs In the end of April 2014 Michael was contacted by a girl called Nicole Henderson. She asked him if he wanted to join a collaboration channel called "Us Five" that she had recently set up. On the channel Michael and 4 other YouTubers had their own day every week where they released videos. Through the course of the 4 and a half months that the channel ran, there were many users who were on the channel. The only person who stayed was Michael, who later went on to shortly run the channel when the admin dropped out. MichaelNovakGaming On June 10, 2011 Michael opened up a gaming channel. On the channel he played among just some; Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Happy Wheels, Counter-Strike, South Park: The Stick Of Truth, Slender and Angry Birds. The channel ran up until July 10, 2014 where Michael announced that he would stop uploading videos on the channel. The reason for doing so was:'' "I felt like uploading videos on the channel became like a chore, and I never wanted for YouTube to become that. YouTube is my hobby and I love making videos. I don't want to feel like I have to make videos when I don't want to anymore". ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSS6moROkdc NovakAndWarren On June 8, 2013 Michael and his friend Danny made a collaboration channel named "NovakAndWarren". On the channel Michael and Danny discussed different topics, often counting down their favorite things. The channel has not been active since the last and final episode of season 1. Marcus' Channel In may 2014 Michael helped kickstart his collaborative friend Marcus' YouTube channel. On that channel Michael writes, produces, edits, shoots, stares in and upload the videos. The reason behind all the work that Michael puts into a channel that isn't his, is as follows; '' "Marcus really loves making videos, just like I do. But with every new beginner, he doesn't have the skills to make even half decent videos yet. He doesn't have the equipment nor the talent, but he still likes doing the videos. So I said I would help him. This is however only a temporary thing as Marcus is learning how to film, edit & upload on his own". Vine Michael also had a 'Vine where he uploaded 2-3 times a week. It started January the 4th 2014 when Michael after a long period finally got a Vine account set up. On his Vine, Michael creates short sketches, tributes, parodies, rants and much more. About his Vine he says "I love being able to make these short 6 second videos of randomness, as it lets me experiment upon my creative side. It gives me good ideas for YouTube videos, and it's just really fun." Every other month Michael takes the best Vines he has created over the 2 months and puts them together in a compilation. The series is very successful on his YouTube Channel. References 'This page was created by MichaelNovakOfficial on November 23, 2014. ' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Danish YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Film YouTubers